


Zelda - The Mystery of the Statues

by FallOnMe8



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ASFR, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Female Ejaculation, Gay Sex, Living Statue - Freeform, Masturbation, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Turned to Stone, nude, petrification, statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOnMe8/pseuds/FallOnMe8
Summary: A small curse has passed over Hyrule: dozens of people from all species have turned into sexual statues. Having gathered all these statues in her castle lab, Zelda shows the statues to Link and Sidon. But even they aren't immune to the petrifying spell...
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon/Zelda
Kudos: 8





	Zelda - The Mystery of the Statues

“What is going on here?” Sidon was a bit astounded at what he saw in Zelda’s lab. What was usually a pretty empty space with a few Skeikah machinery here and there, having been only recently renovated with Purah’s help, has now been filled with statues. From all kinds of races from Hyrule, but most importantly, all were naked and highly sexual. Sidon felt a bit unnerved, in contrast to Link, who was staring at a Hylian male, his mast standing tall, without any hint of an expression on his face. “So why are they like this?” he asked stoically. “No idea. I asked their loved ones if it happened during sex, but that was usually not the case. In fact, it sounded more like they hadn’t had sex in a while.” Sidon was a bit struck by his girlfriend’s nonchalant attitude. The whole place creeped him out, especially the statue of a female Zora, who has her vaginal folds wide open. As a Zora, his species were natural nudists, yet they had the abilities to hide their genitals. Seeing a naked and sexual Zora statue was therefore unsettling to him. Worse, his boyfriend noticed him. "What's the matter, Sidi?" Link taunted his boyfriend, breaking his stoicism. He walked towards the Zoran statue "Afraid of a little public action?" He began to pinch its boobs. Sidon was now redder than he already is, fighting to keep his dicks inside. But then, Link started to get an erection as well: "Oh no ... I think my crotch is full mast." "Damn it Link!" Sidon shouted. But Link did not reply; his face was frozen in an incredulous expression, his mouth hanging open. 

Until suddenly, his expression changed. Link closed his eyes, opened his mouth wide open, and to really make his friends pay attention, he started rubbing his thigh with one hand and his cock with the other. "Link, stop messing arou...” “Look!” Zelda shouted over Sidon. Suddenly, Link’s skin slowly turned grey from the feet up and his mouth hung open, "Oh no. Oh no." The grey color grew on his entire body and clothes, keeping only the Sheikah Slate and the Master Sword untarnished. Link couldn't move, he could only shake slightly. The sound of cracking began to pop. "S-stop it!" Sidon cried as Link's petrified clothes began to crack and break. The grey fade eventually reached Link's eyes, turning it into blank orbs. With his petrification complete, his clothes shattered and his equipment dropped to the floor, revealing his nude body. Link had become a statue that the two were standing in front of, and the room began to fill with the emptiness of silence. 

Suddenly, Zelda broke the silence. "So, touching a statue makes you one as well. Fascinating." Sidon was incensed. "What's so fascinating about that?" “Well, we have some reports that sometimes these people have become statues when they touched other statues.” Sidon couldn’t believe it. “You knew touching them would transform them as well? Why didn’t you say that? Now Link is a statue forever!” Zelda then turned to Sidon. “Calm down. These statues don’t stay like this forever. Eventually, these people break out. In fact, I wanted to verify whether touching a statue would also petrify you.” Sidon wasn’t sure whether he was satisfied with that answer. Sometimes, the stoicness of his lovers could be a bit much. “So, how long would that take?” “It varies,” Zelda answers, “it could be a couple of days, maybe weeks.” Sidon couldn’t believe that. His beloved, no their beloved Link was now a sex statue for Hylia knows how long. 

But then, they heard a loud crack. They turn around to Link. He was still intact, but the Zora statue he had fondled was cracking at the nipple. Suddenly, more cracks appeared around the areola, and also at the vagina. Zelda and Sidon began to stand closer: they could see something faint leaking out of the vaginal crack, smelling a bit musky. Another crack appeared across the Zora’s mouth, which now emitted a low mean. Then, the stone at the nipple burst, revealing her red skin. The moans became louder as more cracks appeared all over the body, and more fluid began leaking out of the stone vagina. And then, the stone shattered and the woman burst out of her prison, collapsing to the floor, shivering and panting heavy moans, cum leaking out of her vagina. “Fffffuuuuck.” Zelda rushed to the Sora girl, asking if she was fine. The other girl was rubbing her breasts and moaning, her other hand touching her vagina.”I-I'm finally cumming.” She says. "That was unexpected," Zelda said. "You can say that again," Sidon replied. 

Suddenly they heard more moaning and cracking. The other statues had began to come to life as well. Each of them collapsed out of their state, moaning and cumming, as if they were finally freed of a never ending climax. They saw the young Hylian man from previously rubbing his hands all over his body, moaning. He was about to collapse from his release, his previously petrified body trembling. Zelda quickly grabbed Link’s Sheikah and activated it’s radar. “Hmmm, the concentration of sexual pheromones has increased in this room. I hypothesize that the petrification of these people is correlated to their sexual activity, or rather inactivity. Inversely, a sexual response in the environment could depetrify them.” Sidon looked at Zelda puzzlingly. “What do you mean? Their lack of sex transforms them?” he asked, thinking a bit guiltily about how they as a trio haven’t had sex in a long while due to all their commitments. “Yes. I think the petrification feeds on a growing desire for sex, and then keeps them locked in a sexual tipping point. They literally are stuck at the point of climax, so they need a little push to be freed, I think.” 

As they continued theorizing, they saw the domino effect spread out over the entire lab and freeing people, who were now all shivering and cumming. However, it didn’t affect everyone, most notably the statues which were the most recent. And that included Link. While Zelda and Sidon helped the people clean up, and arranged for them a bath, fresh clothes and a bed to recuperate, they kept looking at Link, who was still stuck in his stony, horny prison.  
By nightfall, Link still wasn’t depetrified. They did manage to free the epicenter of the statue curse, who explained she had used both a freezing spell as well as a love spell, with this as the result. 

Then, Zelda proposed something. "I think we need to have sex with him." Sidon was confused by her remark. "What?" You asked. "Have you lost your mind, Zelda?" “Well, he needs sexual release as a statue. And it clearly came for the Zora woman when her nipple was touched.” Sidon was still not assured: “But if we touch him, we turn to stone as well.” "It's not like we have much of a choice," Zelda replied. "We either have to do it with him or leave him like this for Hylia knows how long."

Then they heard a little gasp. It came from the Link statue. It didn't depetrify, but it was shaking a bit, as if Link was fighting to get both literal and sexual release. "Oh shit. We have to fuck him, now!" Zelda shouted. "Wait, Zelda. I’ll go first. In case I’ll petrify, at least you’ll still be there." Sidon dashed towards Link. There was no time for foreplay. He hadn't even had his dicks out fully, and he was already humping Link, kissing him deeply in his open mouth, and wrapping his arms around him. As Sidon’s dicks popped out, so did some small cracks appear on Link’s body. Sidon took this as a hint and began rubbing his two dicks over Link's. He then dragged them over his chest and neck before shoving them both in Link's mouth. Sidon heard a muffled moan from the statue, as well as more cracks. But still, Link did not start to move. In fact, Sidon noticed it was getting more difficult to move. Sidon then looked into Link's blank expression, not sure if it was working. "It has to work," he thought. Sidon then quickly turned Link around and pushed his dicks into Links ass, as if he was literally trying to hammer the statue free of the shell. With all his force, he couldn’t enter Link, but more cracks did appear on Link's body, with a few small pieces of marble falling off him and the moaning getting louder. Sidon noticed his own feet had become stiff and grey. He wasted no time to then bite into the statue's neck, trying to draw blood from the marble. At that point, he heard a muffled shout. Link's penis, which was fully erect the entire time, finally broke free, the cum shooting its marble encasing away and landing on the floor. Link was slowly cracking out of his cocoon: with every push from Sidon, more pieces fell off and Sidon could get deeper into Link’s ass. But Sidon himself now had his own petrification up to his knees. He fastened his pace. Link meanwhile was dripping, and eventually his face broke free: he cried a loud moan, panting away and drooling. And then he felt Sidon’s cum enter his ass, eroding the final pieces of stone in his butt.

Link was now shivering, some pieces still clinging to his body. He caught his breath, his head down, until he noticed Sidon was still in his ass. He then tried to pull himself free, but it didn’t work. He saw Zelda, and cried for help. She then dashed to grab a bottle of lube. Handing it over to Link, he reached for his behind and tried to pour some into his ass. Eventually, with some muscle from Zelda, he managed to free himself. Pained and tired, he turned around to see a petrified Sidon, frozen as if he was still fucking Link. Link, weak on his knees, ran and fell over Sidon, sucking on his cock. He tried to give harder and harder mouths, but Sidon wouldn’t budge. Link then fell to the ground, crying. “I’m sorry. It was my fault for turning into stone and making you rescue me.” Link then turned around to let Sidon enter his ass, but immediately felt a sharp pain. “Link, you don’t have to do this alone.” He looked up and saw Zelda, who had now undressed. She summoned a wheeled table with the Sheikah slate, laid down, and pulled herself towards Sidon’s cocks. Placing them over her vagina, she tried to push them inside but was struggling. Link then ran behind Sidon and pushed him forward, allowing the statue to enter Zelda. As they did the first thrusts, they saw the first cracks appearing over Sidon’s body. “Faster, Link,” Zelda cried. Link complied, wrapping his arms around Sidon and pushing his cock against Sidon’s ass as he pushed him forward into Zelda’s vagina. And the same process started over again: Sidon was slowly cracking out of his shell, while Zelda became more stiff and stone. They upped the tempo before eventually, Sidon’s two dicks were freed as he shot his cum into Zelda’s pussy. Zelda herself was moaning as she felt her own body stiffen, coming close to climax before she felt the petrification coming over her crotch and denying her release. She looked down on her body as the transformation grew over her breasts and crept over her face. Zelda threw her head to the other side and moaned before she was fully stone. 

Sidon, now freed from his stony prison, pulled out from Zelda. He looked at her mournfully before he was shoved aside by Link. Link, whose penis was still hard by rubbing over Sidon’s ass, now placed his rod into Zelda, thrusting her immediately. He reached his arms out and fondled her unrelenting breasts, before leaning over and kissing her open mouth. As he kept up the pace and Sidon watched, eventually cracks started appearing on Zelda as well. But Link felt he was close to release, while Zelda’s de-petrification wasn’t there yet. “Ahhh, I-I-I need help!” Link shouted. Sidon ran, with a little limp, over and put his cocks into Zelda's mouth. With both now pushing and giving their all, more cracks started to appear over Zelda’s body. And then, she came, her stony cocoon shattering and falling to the ground, her tongue now licking over Sidon’s cock and her hips now giving a single thrust as both Link and Sidon came. 

With all three now freed, Zelda motioned to the Sheikah Slate. “Bed.” she whispered softly. Sidon grabbed it and handed it over to Link, who used it to teleport them to Zelda’s royal chamber. There, they landed on the bed. Link and Sidon held Zelda in a tight embrace, all three too tired to say anything, just glad to have finally been freed. 

Over the next few days, Zelda isolated and patched the spell, installing it on her Sheikah Slate. This time, it was designed to no longer curse anyone who was touching the statue, and to free the user after a few hours. However, the statue could still be prematurely freed through sex. Having found the experience arousing, the trio used the spell as their new sex play. Sometimes, one would surprise the others by appearing as a naked statue in their bedroom. Sometimes, they used the spell while having a threesome, locking them during the height of their orgy. And even one time, Link found Sidon petrified in full public, standing tall and proud but penisless in the middle of the market. "You sly asshole," he thought. Sidon wanted to bait him into having public sex. Guess he has to wait until dark to finally be released, only being able to be in a constant state of edging before then.


End file.
